valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifles (VC1)
Military Sniper Rifles are the main weapon of the Sniper class. Gallian Sniper Rifles Circa 1935 (Valkyria Chronicles) 'GSR' The GSR sniper rifle has its origins in a rifle made for use on horseback, built with all the know-how amassed during the Gallian-S's development. Its defining feature is a variable zoom sniper scope. Built in an era of semi-automatic hand guns, the fully manual bolt action GSR was half obsolete by the time it hit the production lines. But its exceptional firing accuracy and brilliantly made safety saw it continue to see use until the very end of EW1. 'Brondel' Unlike the GSR, built with the Gallian-S as its base, the Brondel was an entirely unique design. Its barrel and action were strengthened, and it was capable of firing reinforced rounds, but recoil issues led to a drop in firing accuracy. This model is also notable for the metal jacket covering its barrel, added both as reinforcement and to dissipate heat. It was named for Bernhardt M. Brondel, head of the Gallian National Arsenal. 'GSR-XX' By modifying and extending the barrel of the GSR, developers were able to achieve a much steadier bullet trajectory, while modifications made to the action itself further improved firing accuracy. Improving the gun's serviceability was also a priority, informed by real combat experience. All units were shipped with a cleaning rod and maintenance kit stored in the gunstock, meaning tools were never far from reach. In function and reliability, this line universally outperformed the original. 'Brondel X' *Type: Military Sniper Rifle *Length: 1264mm *Barrel Length: 802mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: 4430g Alterations to the Brondel's percussion enabled this model to fire specialty rounds. It also featured a redesigned barrel and a far sturdier action than its predecessor's. Though the additional weight of these upgrades posed several issues, its makers were largely able to resolve them before it saw production. Though its considerable weight at the testing phase gave it the unfortunate reputation for being unusable in combat, a lightened stock and pared-down barrel ultimately made its weight only slightly greater than that of the original line. Models *M101X *M102X *M103X *M110X *M111X *M112X *M120X 'Notes' *It's possible that the Brondel weapons were used to develop the Auto Sniper Rifles used in Valkyria Chronicles 2 by the Sniper Elites. Gallian Anti-tank Sniper Rifles Circa 1935 (Valkyria Chronicles) 'ATR-XX' *Type: Military Anti-tank Sniper Rifle *Length: ? *Barrel Length: ? *Caliber: ? *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: ? Models *ATR-X1 - Externally the same as Brondel M120X *ATR-X3 - Externally the same as Brondel M120X Imperial Sniper Rifles Circa 1935 (Valkyria Chronicles) 'ZM SG' *Type: Military Sniper Rifle *Length: 1065mm *Barrel Length: 502mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: 3580g The ZM SG based on an infantry gun carried by many of the Empire's soldiers during EW1, particularly noted for its firing accuracy. The SG also featured a Rudolf Co. variable small arms scope. Lauded for its accuracy and uncommonly shock-resistant barrel, it first saw use with the Empire's mountain ranger units. Though the ZM SG's design allowed for a bayonet to be affixed under the muzzle, there are very few instances of it being used during the Second Europan War. Models *ZM SG 1(g) - Same as picture above. *ZM SG 2(g) - Longer rifle overall and physically larger magazine. 'ZM SG B' *Type: Military Sniper Rifle *Length: 1260mm *Barrel Length: 797mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: 3780g This rifle's action was redesigned to enable the use of specialty rounds. In order to suppress the negative effect of recoil on firing accuracy, the front grip was outfitted with an adjustable counterweight allowing ours to manually alter the gun's center of balance. This line's increased complexity meant a rise in malfunction frequency, however, and both the quantity of units produced and the use it saw in actual combat were limited. Models *ZM SG 3(g) - Same as picture above. *ZM SG 4(g) - Longer barrel with large muzzel cap *ZM SG 5(g) - Externally the same as ZM SG 4(g), plus a bi-pod. *ZM SG 6(g) - Externally the same as ZM SG 5(g). ZM SG 7(g) - Externally the same as ZM SG 5(g). 'ZM-SGA' The Imperials developed a Sniper Rifle which fires 3 shots in a row, but for a tradeoff, reduced Accuracy. The A stands for Auto. 'ZM-SGAT' The Imperials also developed an Anti-Tank sniper rifle. The AT stands for Anti-Tank. Trivia *The Model numbers for the Imperial weapons may be those assigned to them by the Gallian Military, and (g) indicating either Gallian capture or some other name the Gallians have for the Empire akin to what was done by German Forces during the Second World War. *The belated development of the Anti-Tank rifle may preclude it from further development in Valkyria's universe. In ours, anti-tank rifles were declared obsolete sometime around 1942, because the armor tanks were using were getting too thick to penetrate at respectable range. However their inspiration may find a lease on life for use against light vehicles and a very long range sniping rifle when considering modern anti-material rifles. *Out of all the weapons featured in game the GSR series has the clearest influence from an existent weapon. Externally it is almost identical in appearance to the Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk III rifle, save for a different sling mount and a different, non-Lee, action which one can speculate as being Mauser influenced. Also to note there was an actual Mauser-Enfield hybrid rifle used by the Turkish military, however it was the Lee action mated to a rifle stock and barrel as used by a Mauser rifle. *The claim that a bolt-action rifle would be considered "half-obsolete" at the level of technology seen in Valkyria Chronicles is a little odd; even today, semi-automatic sniper rifles struggle to match the performance of bolt-actions, and the handful that can tend to be prohibitively expensive. Category:Weapons